Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to the technical field of display, and in particular, to a thin film transistor, a method for manufacturing the thin film transistor, a thin film transistor assembly, an array substrate and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In a TFT-LCD, it is desired to use a thin film transistor (TFT). The TFT is formed by such as a gate electrode, a source electrode, a drain electrode, an active layer. The TFT is controlled by the gate electrode to act as a switch. It generates variation in voltage of capacitances by data electrical signals inputted from the external so as to drive liquid crystal molecules to deflect to display a picture or image on a screen.
In the prior art, the process for manufacturing the TFT-LCD typically includes the following flows: forming a gate layer (metal layer) on a substrate, then forming a gate insulation layer, forming a semiconductor layer (for example using α-Si) on the gate insulation layer, forming a source and drain layer (metal layer) on the semiconductor layer, forming a passivation layer on the source and drain layer, and finally forming a pixel electrode layer.
In the TFT manufactured by the above process, in some locations, up to six layers may be provided while in other locations, only two layers are provided. Thus, a large step difference may be caused and lines may tend to crack.